In today's environment, many consumers possess and utilize a variety of home entertainment products, including, e.g., computers, televisions, VCR's, AM/FM tuners and amplifiers, phonographs, etc. Such products will be referred to herein as electronic components. Typically, these components are located in close proximity to one another, e.g., within the consumer's home, and are coupled to an associated power source, e.g., normal AC line current. Because each such component also typically requires more than one input and output means, e.g., electrical wiring, antenna leads (TV's, tuners) and cable leads (TV 's)), the positioning of several such components in close proximity can present a potential problem with respect to both appearance and safety.
In U.S. Pat. 4,337,480 (Bourassin et al), there is described an interconnection system which is designed to interconnect a TV receiver to a plurality of peripheral devices such as video games, teletext receivers, etc., the system utilizing a plurality of control stages associated with the devices, a corresponding plurality of electronic switches and a microprocessor, all working in unison with a remote control system to generate and transmit the needed commands to the system. Such as system appears relatively complex and thus costly to the average consumer. In U.S. Pat. 4,602,164 (Gore et al), there is described a system for packaging and grounding various electronic devices such as personal computers, the system primarily designed to provide EMI shielding and requiring use of an electrical interface coupled to the various devices using individual wiring or the like. This system provides such protection through use of an electrically conductive housing containing the interfacing, main processing unit (MPU), but, as indicated, appears to require separate wiring to couple the MPU to the individual external devices. In 4,974,121 (Masuko et al), there is described a "wiring module" to electrically interconnect various electrical parts all located on a common equipment frame, this "module" essentially consisting of a common, elongated circuit board with protruding edges for coupling to respective connecting structures associated with the various parts. Use of such a fixed element thus appears to mandate the described positioning of the parts on such a common frame in order to effect proper connections thereto.
As will be defined in greater detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides a new and unique means for electrically coupling a plurality of electronic components as defined above without the necessity of a multitude of electrical wires, antenna and cable leads, etc. which would otherwise present an unsightly appearance and also present a potential safety problem, e.g., from tripping, to the system's user. The invention as defined herein is relatively inexpensive, easy to operate, and, equally significant, adaptable to many existing entertainment systems including the aforementioned and similar components. The invention combines the advantageous teachings of using flexible cabling in addition to connection structures of relatively simple design for providing needed coupling. As understood from the following, the invention does not require close positioning of the various components being coupled, e.g., on a common frame or the like, does not require relatively complicated and costly interconnecting structures and functional elements, nor does the invention mandate individual connections, e.g., wiring, between a common control unit (if utilized) and each of the various peripheral components which operate in conjunction therewith.
As understood from the following, the cable assembly as defined herein is readily adaptable to other than entertainment systems and may in fact be used in more commercial settings, including a typical business office setting wherein electronic components such as computers, printers, and facsimile machines are employed.
It is believed that a cable assembly possessing the above significant advantages over known connections schemes, as well as other advantages discernible from the following description, would constitute a significant advancement in the art.